


Gavin Dousing

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4832357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had this sitting in my drafts, so thought I finish it and post it. Takes place during "Gavin Dousing - GO! #91</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gavin Dousing

“Let’s go get some pizza” Michael breathed as both he and Gavin stood up. He had chased Gavin out of the building and far outside the parking lot, all just to dump a pint of water on Gavin. Lucky for him, he had his bottle of water that he doused on the lad while they had sat down in the chairs, both trying to catch their breaths.

Kdin then began to walk back to the building with Gavin in tow, until Michael grabbed the back of his shoulder. Gavin made a startled noise and squawked as Michael pushed his back against the shed they were standing by, making a ‘mmf’ sound as the older man pressed his mouth against his.

He was surprised at first, but then he relaxed as he automatically knew what was happening and gave into the kiss, opening his mouth and letting Michael twist his tongue around with his. He gasped as he felt the older man push their growing erections together, moaning into his mouth as they ground against each other. Michael pulled back and began kissing his neck, biting and sucking bruises into the skin.

“If we’re gonna do this,” Michael murmured against his neck, Gavin shuddering as he licked up to his ear, “we gotta do this quickly.”

Gavin nodded and pushed Michael back, dropping to his knees onto the hard pavement. Looking up at him with blown pupils, Gavin undid the man’s pants, quickly shoving them down along with his boxers. He gave Michael a teasing look before he licked all over his cock, getting it all slicked up, the man above him groaning softly.

Once he deemed he was wet enough, Gavin stood up looking Michael dead in the eye as he stripped his lower half, Michael moaning as he caught sight of Gavin’s delicious cock. He came in closer and gripped the back of Gavin’s thighs and hoisted him up, shoving his back against of what he assumed was a tool shed. Gavin gasped at the hard contact and wrapped his legs tightly around his waist, but it was muffled as Michael pressed his mouth against his, feeling the cheeky smile on his lips. While he was distracted by the kiss, Michael angled his cock and swiftly entered Gavin in one go.

Gavin’s eyes widened and he went to part from his lips to let out a scream, but Michael bit his lower lip to keep him silent. Despite the fact they were outside, they were right behind the bungalow, so they really should keep their voices down to a minimum. He gave him the time he needed before he gripped Gavin’s ass and began thrusting at a punishing pace. Gavin moaned and tightened his hold around Michael’s shoulders, holding on for dear life clinging to the back of his wet shirt. “Michael, yes. So big inside me” Gavin gasped out as the man fucked him senseless.

“God, you feel so good, Gav” Michael moaned out, licking up his throat as he pounded his boy, their thrusts banging against the shed. “Fuck you’re so tight” he grunted, his hips slapping against Gavin’s ass. Capturing his mouth again, Michael growled into his mouth as he picked up his thrusts, fully ramming himself into the skinny man, completely lost in the tight feeling around him.

Michael grunted in his mouth as he readjusted his hold on Gavin, hiking him up a bit. Gavin screamed into his mouth as the curly haired man went deeper inside him struck his prostate repeatedly. Michael pulled back and laughed darkly. “Right there, huh?” he breathed out and groaned as he sped up his pace, “Fucking hell, Gavin, goddammit” he cursed out loud, forgetting for a second where they were.

“Bloody hell, Micool. Don’t, fuck” Gavin tried to strain out, but Michael was thrusting so hard into him his balls smacking brutally against his ass, making it hard to talk. “Shit, Gavin” Michael panted and bit into his neck. Gavin was not going to be walking correctly by the time they were done. The British man whined and reached down, fisting his dick the need to cum vastly approaching.

“Oh, God, Michael. Yes, yes, oh, oh!” Gavin began to pant out. With quick reflexes, the older man quickly pushed Gavin’s shirt up and pressed his mouth against his as the Brit came on a muffled yell, his cum splashing onto his bare stomach. Michael wasn’t too far off. With a series of hard uneven thrusts, Michael bit into Gavin’s neck, growling as he emptied himself into his boy. He thrusted a few more times until he gave a soft thrust and sighed.

The two stood connected as they huffed breathlessly, Gavin whimpering as Michael withdrew himself feeling his cum leak out of him. Michael leaned Gavin against the shed and carefully unwound his legs from around his waist and eased him onto his feet, the skinny man’s around still wrapped around his neck. Before completely releasing his hold, Gavin pulled him into a kiss again, their lips gently mingling against each other.

Michael breathed out a laugh as he parted from his lips. “We should probably get back to the office, don’t you think? We’re still recording Go! and I think fuggs might come looking for us” he advised.

Gavin laughed giving him another peck before he disentangled himself and both men pulled their pants and underwear back up. “Oh, one more thing” Michael said before they began their trot back to the office. He grabbed his water bottled and splashed Gavin again who squawked and jumped back. “Stop, you already got me!” he shouted, wincing at the pain in his butt. Michael just snickered and made his way back to office cheerily, while Gavin limped after him his soaked shorts sticking to his legs.


End file.
